As Sweet As Sugar
by PKlovesDW
Summary: Draco asked Harry what his most important lesson in life was. One-Shot! HP/DM. By DW.


**A/N: **Urgh, this is too much fluff, even for me. But I do hope you enjoy it. Made for the: Your Favourite Character Competition.

**Summary: **Draco asked Harry what his most important lesson in life was. One-Shot! HP/DM. By DW.

**Disclaimer: **YES, I do own- wait, no, I don't. I'm not even British!

* * *

><p>"So, what was your most important lesson in life?" Draco asked, curled up next to Harry, elbow leaning on the armrest of the couch, head in his hand. He looked down at Harry, looking in the green eyes. Harry looked as if he wanted to cock his head to his side, but was hindered by the couch.<p>

"You really want to know what my most important lesson in life is?"

Draco nodded, curious as to what the answer could be.

"You."

"Very good, Harry. You had me fooled for a minute," Draco said, almost like a praise. But when the look in Harry's eyes didn't waver he suspected it was not a joke. "Why me?"

"Because there is always more than meets the eye. There was more to you than I thought. More than I could know. Well, a few years back at least. I know better now," he murmured.

Draco chuckled and smiled. "Indeed. Well, you taught me some things too," he said, smirking.

"Oh?" Harry raised his eyebrow, looking at Draco with mirth and humour in his eyes.

"Yes. To never, ever date a Gryffindor!"

"Well, why would you! You have me. So you'll never have to worry about dating a Gryffindor."

Draco smacked his arm, grin stretching over his face. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"In what? Handsomeness?"

"Oh, do shut up," Draco said when Harry smiled as sweet as sugar. "You know, you obviously didn't learn a lesson on how to control your ego. It might just blow up your head, and I wouldn't have to deal with a certain Gryffindor. You know, that sounds like a great idea. We'll see how much your ego can swell.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, and I couldn't imagine any other pair of eyes looking like yours do. Gazing at me like they always do. Like they do now. Your hair is this great mess, but the locks are the softest thing I've ever felt. Your touch is like electricity and firework all at once, making me long to touch you all the time, just to feel you nearby, just to have that feeling. I love your mouth, the feel of it on my skin. It makes me feel like the only one in this world, together with you. I love your voice, how it makes me melt, how it vanishes my nerves, how it settles me. It tears down all my walls. But you're the one to never take advantage of it. I love your skin, the smoothness of it. The way it reacts when I touch you.

"I love how you can be so absolutely romantic, as sweet as sugar. I appreciate all the small things you do for me. All you are to me. I love you," he said, smiling softly. "Did I manage to swell your ego?"

Harry reached up and pulled Draco down. "It did not only manage to swell my ego, but also my opinion of you. You are a helpless romantic, without you even knowing it. Your eyes start to shine whenever something catches your interest. The grey that would melt into a molten silver, full of love, looking at me, directed at me. The fact whenever you touch me, it gives me thrills, wanting it to never stop. To have you here, at my side, for eternity. Your hair always falls into place, except when you've just gotten out of bed, making you look adorable. Whenever you have this certain look on your face, this look of wonder, wonder why I'm by your side, it makes me feel flattered, honoured and most of all appreciated.

"Your skin is just like freshly fallen snow, covering the green of grass. I'm honoured to be the one to touch that, to have this pureness. You are my everything, and I love you too." He smiled and made sure to convey everything he felt in a kiss. He thought he did, because Draco threw his arms around his neck and smiled. When they broke off they both smiled. "Harry James Potter, how come I deserve you?"

Harry shrugged. "Does it matter? You just do. And if you deserve me, I deserve you," Harry said with conviction.

"We deserve each other," Draco concluded with a smile. He ruffled Harry's hair, receiving an affronted look. It just made Draco laugh. Harry just shook his head and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Told you it was fluffy. Please, do drop me a review.


End file.
